heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Vindicator
Vindicator is one of the expert job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG once they reach level 30 and fulfill a special requirement. Getting access to this job class requires possession of an item called "Vindicator's Seal" handed by religious organizations. These holy warriors embody the justice of their deity dwelling upon this world. *'Additional Health:' +15 *'Weapons:' Vindicators often wield two-handed weapons such as longswords, greatswords, scythes and axes. They can also use shields. *'Job Traits:' Intimidation (see Black Knight); Zweihander Grip – The vindicator's Weapon Power doubles if they are not equipping a shield; Oath – After striking a target the vindicator may swear an oath that grants them certain abilities (see Vindicator Oaths). *'Battle Style:' Avenging – Vindicators fight to protect their allies and dole out punishments in the name of their deity. #SHIELD: Supernal Smite – The reality of the vindicator's deity asserts itself in a terrifying display of power, dealing damage to the current target as well as the target(s) of the vindicator's oath equal to four times the vindicator's weapon power added to their level (e.g. WP 15 x 4 + Level 30 = 90 damage to each target) #CRITICAL HIT: The vindicator attacks the target with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP15 x 2 + Level 30 = 60 damage) Additionally, the vindicator may choose to swear an oath against the target. #HIT: The vindicator attacks the target with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 15 + Level 30 = 45 damage) Additionally, the vindicator may choose to swear an oath against the target. #SHIELD BASH/DREAD VISAGE: The vindicator fails to attack the target with their weapon, but instead bashes their shield at the enemy, causing damage equal to their shield power and stunning the target. If the vindicator is not equipping a shield, the target quakes and becomes fragile from the vindicator's holy wrath. Additionally, the vindicator may choose to swear an oath against the target. #DEFLECTED DAMAGE: The vindicator is struck by the opponent’s attack. The vindicator's equipped shield has a 1/6 chance of blocking the attack completely. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The vindicator is struck by the opponent’s special skill. Vindicator Oaths After the vindicator successfully strikes a target they can choose to swear an oath against their enemy. Depending upon the vindicator's level of devotion to their deity, they may utilize multiple oaths at the same time. If the vindicator strikes a new target, they may choose to end their previous oath and swear a new one. *'Level 30:' The vindicator may have only one oath active at a time. *'Level 40:' The vindicator may have two oaths active at the same time. *'Level 50:' The vindicator may have two oaths active at the same time. *'Level 60:' The vindicator may have two oaths active at the same time. List of Oaths All vindicators start out with the following two oaths: *'Oath of Protection:' Whenever the targeted enemy would do damage to an ally, the vindicator steps in and takes half of the damage. *'Oath of Retribution:' Whenever the targeted enemy would do damage to an ally, the vindicator steps in and deals a counterhit equal to their level to the target. Vindicators can learn more oaths during their adventures, including: *'Oath of Annihilation' (Vindicator’s Oath; whenever the targeted enemy damages an ally, the Vindicator has 1/6 chance to kill the enemy instantly, unless it is immune to sudden death.) Category:Job Classes